


За двумя зайцами

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Дживс наносит визит психоаналитику





	За двумя зайцами

**Author's Note:**

> Огромнейшее спасибо **оку** за иллюстрацию!

  
  
  


«Зигфрид Альтешайзе,* доктор медицины», ― гласила табличка снаружи. Внутри же от табличек прямо-таки рябило в глазах. Забранные в рамочки дипломы, грамоты, сертификаты, вырезки из журналов и газет, а также письма благодарных пациентов покрывали все вертикальные поверхности от пола до потолка. Разве что упрятанное в жалюзи окно пока оставалось свободным от свидетельств мастерства, квалификации и профессионализма уважаемого доктора.

― Вы записаны на десять тридцать, ― подтвердила худая блондинка, поздоровавшись и поинтересовавшись фамилией Дживса. ― Доктор сейчас вас примет. ― Она почтительно посмотрела на задрапированную грамотами дверь, ведущую в кабинет, и расплылась в восхищённой улыбке, с какой обычно глядел на Дживса мистер Вустер после того, как тот разрешал очередную проблему молодого хозяина. ― Доктор Альтешайзе ― любимый ученик Зигмунда Фрейда, ― с благоговением прошептала секретарша и, с трудом оторвав взгляд от двери, перевела его на Дживса.

«Понимаете, какая выпала вам честь?» ― словно бы говорил этот взгляд.

― В самом деле, мисс? ― вежливо проговорил Дживс.

― О, да. И самый талантливый, ― добавила блондинка, мечтательно пробегая пальцами по пуговицам блузки.

― Проходите, ― позвал наконец доктор, и Дживс вошёл в кабинет.

― У меня очень деликатное дело, сэр, ― сказал он, поздоровавшись. ― Видите ли, мой наниматель поручил мне представлять его интересы.

― Ваш наниматель? ― удивлённо переспросил доктор.

― Да, сэр. Мой хозяин желал бы получить ответ на некий сугубо личный вопрос, но при этом избежать прямого общения.

― Хм… ― Альтешайзе покачал головой. ― Чтобы помочь, мне необходимо иметь возможность видеть пациента и задавать ему вопросы.

― Я слышал, ― вкрадчиво заговорил Дживс, ― что некоторые специалисты психоанализа консультируют пациентов по переписке.

― Да, но…

― Мой наниматель снабдил меня всей необходимой информацией.

― Вот как? ― доктор вскинул бровь. ― Он так доверяет вам?

― Всецело полагается на меня, сэр.

― И кто же ваш наниматель?

― Я не вправе раскрывать его инкогнито, сэр.

― Ну что ж... ― Альтешайзе встал, оправил пиджак и указал Дживсу на кушетку. ― Начнём. Что вы хотели мне рассказать?

Дживс не стал ложиться, а присел на край.

― Проблема состоит в том, что…

― Ваш наниматель, ― подсказал доктор.

― Назовём его мистер Икс, ― уклончиво отозвался Дживс. ― Так вот, мистер Икс странно ведёт себя по отношению к другому человеку.

― И в чём же заключается странность?

― Однажды мистер Икс хитростью вынудил этого человека проехать ночью под проливным дождём на велосипеде восемнадцать миль.

― Мда… Весьма любопытный случай... И с какою целью?

― Чтобы решить одну небольшую проблему. Но дело в том, что проблема могла быть решена и другими, менее травмирующими способами.

― Вот как? Довольно занимательно. И что, ваш наниматель испытал от происшедшего некое… удовлетворение?

Дживс отвёл взгляд, прежде чем ответить:

― Мистер Икс испытал некое удовлетворение, сэр.

― Интересно... ― задумчиво протянул доктор. ― Очень интересно... Ещё какие-то примеры схожего поведения?

― Однажды мистер Икс в присутствии того самого человека стукнул дубинкой по голове третье лицо.

― Вот как? ― оживился Альтешайзе. ― Весьма, весьма необычно. И что же?

― Указанный человек был этим слегка напуган.

― И какова была реакция мистера Икс?

― Ему это польстило, сэр.

― Ага, ― доктор многозначительно кивнул. ― Что-то ещё?

Дживс посмотрел на свои сложенные на коленях руки. 

― Да. Вынужден признать, был и третий инцидент. В этот раз мистер Икс стукнул по голове уже непосредственно то самое лицо, о котором идёт речь.

― Тоже дубинкой? ― что-то помечая карандашом, поинтересовалось светило психоанализа.

― Нет, сэр. Молотком для гонга.

Доктор понимающе закивал.

― И что он при этом почувствовал? Не избиваемый, разумеется, с ним всё ясно. Что почувствовал мистер Икс?

― Боюсь, сэр, что несмотря на искреннее раскаяние, он испытал определённое удовольствие.

― Ага, ― со значением произнёс Альтешайзе и почесал в затылке. ― Давайте исключим сперва самое банальное. Мистер Икс испытывает враждебность по отношению к указанному лицу?

― Нет, сэр, ― с уверенностью возразил Дживс. ― Напротив, он испытывает к нему симпатию. Я бы даже сказал, привязанность.

― Так я и думал, ― доктор потёр руки. ― Надеюсь, лицо, с которым связаны проблемы мистера Икс, женского пола?

Бровь Дживса немного приподнялась.

― А это имеет значение?

― Безусловно, ― доктор энергично затряс седовласой гривой. ― Поскольку в противном случае мы имеем дело с гнусным извращением.

― В таком случае, сэр, это лицо женского пола.

― Ну что ж, ― Альтешайзе всезнающе улыбнулся. ― Случай предельно ясный. Ваш мистер Икс испытывает к упомянутой девице сексуальное влечение, окрашенное садистическими нотками. Люди, склонные к подобному, встречаются не так уж редко. В процессе полового акта они практикуют связывание, шлепки, порку, удушение, а также множество других элементов насилия, унижения и принуждения. Я вручу вам подробную брошюру. ― Он взял с письменного стола книжку размером с толстую тетрадь и протянул Дживсу. ― Там подробнейший перечень с иллюстрациями, ― пояснил Альтешайзе. ― Сходство модели с моей секретаршей совершенно случайно, уверяю вас, ― добавил он, скосив бегающие глаза и энергично теребя нос. ― Врачебный совет таков: позволить данному влечению реализоваться. Разумеется, с согласия затрагиваемой девицы.

Глаза Дживса при этих словах одобрительно блеснули.

― Спасибо, сэр, ― произнёс он, вставая. ― Вы чрезвычайно помогли мне.

― Не за что, ― доктор проводил его кивком, но стоило двери за посетителем закрыться, тревожно потёр переносицу.

Дживс, Дживс... Где же он слышал эту фамилию?

― ...Verdammt!** ...Мисс Лайм!

― Сэр?! ― пискнула секретарша испуганно.

― Срочно! ― воскликнул он. ― Немедленно соедините меня с Глоссопом!

― Сэр Родерик Глоссоп на линии, ― через минуту промурлыкала та.

― Родерик! ― заговорил Альтешайзе в трубку. ― Помнишь, вчера на обеде ты говорил о помолвке Гонории? У камердинера её жениха фамилия случайно не Дживс?.. Дживс?! Не путаешь, Дживс?! Вот что! Если не хочешь, чтобы твоей дочери проломили молотком голову, действуй без промедления! К чёрту врачебную тайну, эта помолвка должна быть расторгнута!

 

***

 

― ...С добрым утром, сэр.

― С добрым утром, Дживс, ― тоскливо пробормотал Берти, принимая от камердинера чашку, над которой клубился ароматный пар.

Взгляд молодого Вустера, потыкавшись по предметам меблировки, отыскал часы. Те показывали двенадцать.

― Через час у меня ланч с Гонорией, ― раздался обречённый стон.

― Я так не думаю, сэр, ― возразил Дживс. ― Минуту назад звонил сэр Родерик Глоссоп и просил передать, чтобы вы под страхом смерти не приближались к его дочери на расстояние меньше тысячи миль.

― Тысячи? Ты сказал: тысячи? ― оживившись, переспросил Берти.

Взгляд его радостно засиял, лицо озарилось румянцем и осветилось надеждой.

― Именно так, сэр.

― Но почему? Что переменилось за ночь? Ещё вчера Гонория хлопала меня по спине, словно я ковёр, а она ― старательная прислуга, и грозила не пожалеть труда на то, чтобы сделать из меня человека!

― Утром я нанёс визит старому другу мистера Глоссопа, доктору Альтешайзе, и, выслушав мои доводы, он принял решение убедить мистера Глоссопа в нецелесообразности этого брака, сэр.

Берти уставился на камердинера тем самым взглядом и с той же самой улыбкой, какими мисс Лайм благословляла дверь кабинета любимого ученика Фрейда.

― Ты гений, Дживс! ― благоговейно прошептал он.

― Благодарю вас, сэр.

― Тысячи миль? ― неверяще и счастливо повторил Берти, подбрасывая в воздух пустую чашку.

― Совершенно верно, сэр, не меньше тысячи миль. И чем больше, тем желательнее, ― отозвался Дживс, возвращая пойманную чашку на поднос. ― Что вы скажете об Австралии?

― Скажу, раз ты решил проблему Бертрама, то ты заслужил Австралию. И чертовски огромную благодарность в придачу!

Дживс скромно поклонился.

― Не стоит благодарности, сэр. Свою проблему я решил тоже.

 

 

**Примечания:**

* Alte Scheiße (нем.) ― старый говнюк

** Чёрт побери! (нем.)


End file.
